You're Someone Different
by EternityTsubasa
Summary: The Smash Mansion opens its doors and the new Zelda enters inside for the fifth tournament. She meets the angel of darkness and tries to get to know him with little to no success. But when she finds out that he knew the previous Zelda (Twilight Princess!Zelda) from the fourth tournament, how can they get to know each other? No flaming please. (Implied-to-be Dark Pit X Zelda)


**Okay, so this one-shot you are about to read is somewhat of a side story to Journey to the Place Called Smash. If you haven't read that one, I pretty much recommend that you read that, but if you don't want to, that's fine. I'm not forcing you or anything about it. Enjoy!**

 **If you don't like, go away now with the back button.**

* * *

Today is the day when the Smash Mansion's fifth tournament would begin. Many veterans are coming in with their belongings and weapons. The Smashers are really excited to meet their friends and glared at their enemies. However, there is a certain princess with her hero, or a hero from another world, walking in the Smash Mansion with her suitcase filled with clothes while she is carrying a cardboard box containing some of her objects.

"Geez, Zelda! Do you have to bring all of this stuff with you?!"  
"Exactly, Toony. At least you were nice enough to carry my suitcase on our way here."

 _I never even agreed to carry your suitcase!_ Toony thought.

"We're here, Toony!"  
"Finally. Your suitcase is starting to kill me."

Once they enter the Smash Mansion, Toony put Zelda's suitcase down softly and the princess of Hyrule places the cardboard box on the ground very gently. The princess of Hyrule and the Hero of Winds begin to stretch their arms and are about to pick up their stuff...until they heard a voice calling their names from a distance.

"Hey, Toony! Hey, Zelda!"

Both Hylians turn to see a plumber in red named Mario and a princess in pink named Peach running towards them. Mario tackles Toony to the ground and gives him a noogie on the head.

"Hey-a, Toony!"  
"Hands off the hair, Mario!"  
"So sorry, I couldn't resist!"  
"It's okay, so what's up?"  
"Everything is-a going great! So awesome to-a see you again!"  
"Awesome to see you too!"  
"You're still the same-a Toony I know! I'm-a not used to the new-a Link yet."  
"The new...Link?"  
"Yep. Look at-a him."

Mario points at the new Link, who is standing while looking around in awe, for the Hero of Winds to see. Yep, this Link is not the Link that Mario had always known during their time together in previous Smash tournaments. Nope, this Link has a light blue tunic without the usual green hat and that exposes his ponytail on his hair.

"That's the new Link?"  
"Yep, and over there is another Link, but that's Young Link. I've known him since the second tournament."  
"I'm guessing that's the kid that I replaced previously," Toony said with a smug on his face.  
"Uh...I wouldn't say-a that," Mario said nervously with a sweatdrop.

Peach walks up to Zelda and suddenly hugs her. The princess of Hyrule is surprised for this sudden embrace but hugs back.

"Hey, Zelda. I know you're different, but I'm glad to meet another Zelda."  
"Gee uh...thanks. You must be Peach, a princess of a place called the Mushroom Kingdom?"  
"Correct. How's Hyrule?"  
"Going well. I hope it's not taken over by evil while we're not there."  
"That's good to know."  
"How's everything back at the Mushroom Kingdom?"  
"It's going great! Toadsworth and the others are keeping a sharp eye out for the kingdom."  
"That's fine."

After having a good conversation, Zelda picks up her suitcase and the cardboard box from the ground. The Hero of Winds notices her action and walks up to her with worry.

"Are you sure you going to carry those yourself?" Toony asked Zelda.  
"I'll be fine. It's not going to harm me."  
"But carrying all of that would hurt you!"  
"It'll be a piece of cake, Toony!"  
"Are you sure? It's obscuring your front view, Zelda," Peach said with concern.  
"I'll be fine, Peach! How hard can it be?"

* * *

"I take that back! It's hard to see!"

 _So much for 'Relax, it's easy!' I shouldn't have said something like that!_

The struggling princess of Hyrule continues walking down the hallway while wobbling around to maintain her balance. As Zelda is doing this, she looks around for anyone to help her, but there seems to be no one around or there could be one but they're just passing by. Either way, no one is coming to help the princess of Hyrule, making the situation more bad.

As Zelda is moving around, she suddenly feels the cardboard box beginning to slide off the suitcase, increasing the princess of Hyrule's worry. Unfortunately, she did not see what happens next because she suddenly bump into something, or rather someone, in front of her. This made the princess of Hyrule fall backwards and drop her items on the ground, along with the person who she bumped into. Zelda eventually lands on the ground on her bum and winces for the sudden outcome.

"Ow! What just-"  
"Watch it, you annoying klutz!"

The princess of Hyrule jumps at the harsh voice yelling at her and looks around for the source.

"Hey blind eyes, over here!"

Zelda's blue eyes turn to the one that is talking to her, which is the person she accidentally bumped into as they start to stand up straight. In front of her is a boy with black, messy hair and red eyes that are glaring daggers at her. He is wearing a black toga with black sandals and black wristbands. Finally, he is wearing a golden laurel crown and has black wings on his back.

"Are you deaf or something?!" he yells at her, which made the princess of Hyrule snap out of her thoughts.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I couldn't see where I was going," Zelda responds as she stands up straight and dust off any dirt.  
"Must be because you're carrying all of that with you. Did you not realize that it blocks your view?"  
"I thought I can handle it, but-"  
"But you're wrong, blondie," the boy finishes her sentence with a smirk.  
"(gasp) Listen! Uh..."  
"Dark Pit, servant to no one but myself," he introduces himself.  
"Thanks. Listen, Dark Pit! You do NOT call me blondie! I find it insulting!"  
"Whatever."

Zelda huffs angrily and begins to bend down on the ground to pick up her stuff from the ground. The angel of darkness looks at the princess of Hyrule with his ruby red eyes. Zelda looks at him and sweatdrop at him constantly staring at her.

"Well? Are you gonna help me or just watch?"  
"Tch, now who are you to order me around?"

Zelda rolls her eyes to the ceiling and groans as she begins to stand up straight and look at him with anger.

"My name is Zelda and I'm the princess of Hyrule!"

Dark Pit's eyes widen at her name. He seems to be shocked to see that this girl has the same name as the one he once knew. They can't be the same, right? Zelda eventually notice his reaction and begins to look at him with concern.

"What? What's with the face?" Zelda asked him.  
"N-Nothing!" Dark Pit said with his usual scowl on his face.  
"Okay..."  
"Look, I'll help you with your stuff, but I'm not doing this out of pity."  
"Alright. No need to be grouchy."

As they begin to pick up all of the stuff, Dark Pit picks up an interesting small black box and examines it. He looks at Zelda, who is not looking since she is focused on picking up her items, and opens the box. Inside the black box are a pair of small, golden, amethyst earrings that are the shape of hoops. Rather that gaze at them further with awe, he immediately closes the box and puts it in the cardboard box, right before the princess of Hyrule could question him about it. After they finished picking up all of Zelda's belongings, Zelda begins to pick up her suitcase and is about to pick up the cardboard box until Dark Pit picks it up after he finished standing up straight.

"Where do you want this in?"  
"Uh..."  
"Hurry up, I don't got all day standing here!"  
"(sighs) Follow me then."

* * *

The princess of Hyrule and and the angel of darkness eventually come across an open dormitory with two bunk beds.

"Over here, Dark Pit," Zelda said to the angel of darkness.  
"About time," Dark Pit said to the princess of Hyrule.

Dark Pit places the cardboard box on the bed while Zelda follows up with the suitcase. Once they did, they suddenly hear yelling coming from the main foyer. Wasting no time, they both make their way for the main foyer and see a girl wearing a yellow dress with flower accessories arguing to a woman with a blue suit plus jet boots. They seem to be arguing about something involving a purple dragon, who is with the flower girl.

 **(If you want to see the argument, you might wanna read the near end of Journey to the Place Called Smash)**

When a group of people suddenly gasp about something that the flower girl said, Zelda covers her mouth in shock while Dark Pit just facepalms about it. When the argument continuously gets louder, Master Hand suddenly appears and breaks the argument up between the girls. Afterwards, the group disperse themselves to different areas of the Smash Mansion.

"What was that about?" Zelda asks the angel of darkness.  
"I don't know and I don't need to know about it. It's not my problem," Dark Pit said with annoyance.

With that, the angel of darkness walks away from the princess of Hyrule, leaving her alone in the hallway. Zelda sighs and returns to her dormitory to unpack her stuff.

* * *

After unpacking all of her stuff, Zelda begins to make her way towards the foyer to introduce herself to the others since not all Smashers are not used to her appearance. **(Some of the Smashers are used to either OoT!Zelda and/or TP!Zelda, so they aren't used to ALBW!Zelda)**

Afterward, the princess of Hyrule sees two people approaching her. One person has long, green hair with the attire of a long and regal dress with golden ornaments and decorations. The other one is a boy whose appearance is similar to Dark Pit, except he has brown hair, blue eyes, a white toga, white wings, and a cheerful personality.

Before Zelda could say something, the cheerful angel of light suddenly clasps both of her hands and looks at her with glee.

"So you're the new Zelda? Nice to meet you! I am Pit, servant of Lady Palutena, the goddess of light!"  
"Uh...N-Nice to meet you too, Pit. This woman whose with you is the goddess of light?"  
"(laughs) Yes, dear. I'm Palutena, the goddess of light."  
"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Lady Palutena."  
"No no. Just Palutena is fine, Princess Zelda."  
"(giggle) Just call me Zelda. No need for formalities, Palutena."  
"(chuckle) Oh, I like her," Palutena said.  
"So do I, Lady Palutena!" Pit agrees cheerfully.

All three of them laugh during their conversation and sighs once they calm themselves.

"That was a good laugh," Zelda said.  
"Yep. So we saw Pittoo helping you out with your stuff," Palutena said.  
"You did? Who's Pittoo?"  
"A nickname Lady Palutena came up with," Palutena said.  
"Better that Dark Pit, of course."  
"But for some reason, he hates it."  
"Oh..."

Zelda sighs and stretches until she hears Master Hand over the intercom in order to announce the next match.

"The following Smashers are to report to the teleporters: Princess Zelda, Dark Pit, Princess Peach, and Bowser. You will be competing in a 2-VS-2 match with the rules consisting of 2 stocks each and no items, with the exception of Smash Balls and Fake Smash Balls. Should either of you four fail to arrive, there will be consequences. Thank you."

With that, the intercom ends and the duo looks at Zelda.

"Well, good luck out there," Pit said.  
"You're gonna need it," Palutena added.  
"Thank you," Zelda said.

The princess of Hyrule makes her way to the teleporters. It wasn't easy since she had to ask a couple Smashers for the location of the teleporters. Eventually she found the teleporters with Dark Pit standing there with his arms crossed and Peach stretching her triceps for the battle.

"About time you show up," Dark Pit said with a scowl.  
"Dark Pit, be nice to her. Like you were with the other Zelda," Peach said.  
"Hmph. Don't care and no one should talk about her."

 _The other...Zelda? What does Peach mean?_

The princess of Hyrule looks at the angel of darkness, then the pink princess, and then straight at the lobby. Eventually Bowser shows up and looks at everyone.

"About time!" Bowser said.  
"You always try to arrive late!" Peach said.  
"Oh shut up, Peach!"  
"It's true, Bowser. You always do to disqualify a match," Dark Pit said bluntly.  
"Look who's talking, crow boy. At least you're teaming-up with this new-looking Zelda. As for me, I'm in a team with Peach."  
"Ugh. If we win, don't bother me about it."  
"Whatever."

The teleporters begin to activate and the four of them are teleported to a new-looking stage called the Great Plateau Tower.

"Whoa, looks fancy in a rocky way! Get it, rocky way? Because it's made out of rocks!" Bowser said.  
"We get it!" Dark Pit, Peach, and Zelda angrily said.  
"Geez, rocky crowd you guys are. Get it?"  
"Oh for the love of Mega Mushrooms..." Peach said with a facepalm.

Dark Pit and Zelda just facepalm about the corny jokes and eventually decide to get this over with by simply nodding at each other.

* * *

The match ends with the angel of darkness and the princess of Hyrule winning the match. Once all four are teleported back to the lobby, Dark Pit simply excuses himself to be somewhere while Peach congratulates Zelda before berating Bowser for knocking the pink princess off the stage earlier despite no friendly fire as one of the rules in the match. Afterward, Zelda is running around the Smash Mansion, looking for the angel of darkness. Of course Dark Pit was oddly kind enough to protect her from Peach's attack, he didn't say anything else and just focused on battling.

"Are you looking for Dark Pit?" a voice said to Zelda.

The princess of Hyrule stop and turn to see Palutena standing in front of her.

"Y-Yes. How did you-?"  
"It's simple. You have been keeping an eye on him, have you?"  
"N-No, that's-"  
"It's okay. Can we talk though?"  
"Sure..."

The goddess of light and the princess of Hyrule begins to walk down the hallway and begin to have a conversation.

"By the way, congratulation to you and Pittoo for winning the match."  
"It was nothing, Palutena. It was scary for my first battle."  
"It's okay. Some Smashers find their first battle scary, but they would eventually learn that it's not difficult at all."  
"I remember hearing that my ancestor's first battle in Smash was difficult at first. She eventually learned to fight to her best afterwards."  
"That's interesting to hear."  
"Also...I heard that Dark Pit one knew another Zelda. Is this true?"  
"..Yes, he did."  
"Really? That doesn't sound like Dark Pit there."  
"Of course Pittoo would try to hide it, but he can't hide from me, the Know-It-All Palutena."  
"(snickers) The 'Know-It-All' Palutena?"  
"(chuckle) What? It's classy and a little cheesy. (clears throat) Anyways, off-topic we're getting, when the fourth tournament ended, all of us left the Smash Mansion for a few months. The last time Pittoo has heard of the other Zelda is that she went on a journey with the other Link that came from the same world as her. She said she would tell him everything she would experience, but..."  
"Hmm? But what?"  
"...He hasn't heard any word from her since."  
"Oh...I'm sorry."  
"No no, you're not the one at fault here."  
"...I think I understand why Dark Pit reacted to my name when we first met."  
"Huh?"  
"When I said my name to Dark Pit, he was surprised at first, but he shrugged it off."  
"Speaking of Pittoo, he's over there."

The goddess of light points to Zelda and just like Palutena said, there is Dark Pit sitting on the balcony by himself. Zelda looks at Dark Pit then, back at Palutena.

"You should talk to him more about it."  
"But what if he doesn't want to?"  
"Don't worry, dear. I promise you that he'll tell you."

After Palutena walks away to the end of the hallway, Zelda waves good-bye to her and begins to walk towards the angel of darkness. Her presence alerts Dark Pit by making him look at Zelda over his shoulder.

"What do you want now, blond-I mean, Zelda?" he asked in annoyance.  
"Uh (clears throat)...I just want to see you. That's...all," she lied.  
"Is that true? Or something up your sleeve?"  
"(sigh) No. I heard that you knew another Zelda."  
"Hmph."

The angel of darkness looks away from the princess of Hyrule and sighs. Zelda walks up towards the angel of darkness and looks at him once she got closer to him. Usually Dark Pit would move away from her to keep his distance, but he never did, which is not like him.

"(sighs) Yeah I did. What else?"  
"Oh. It's because...it seems that you know her so well more than the Link that came from the same world she was in."  
"Yeah. She was resilient, kind, and...the only one who I opened up to."  
"You must have liked her a lot. Maybe even loved her."

Okay that made Dark Pit glare at her with his arms crossed.

"So? You're nothing like her!"  
"We might be different, but I wish to know, Pittoo!"  
"Don't call me that! Why do you want to know?!"  
"Because every time you look at me, I look at you back, but then you look away once you notice immediately! Now why for the love of goddesses are you making such a big deal out of this?!"

That statement hit Dark Pit right in the nerves, but he did not want that to get to him and glares at her even further. Instead he looks away from the princess of Hyrule and scoffs. Noticing this, Zelda's anger subsides and she becomes concern.

"You were in love of her...weren't you?"  
"(sighs) Yeah."

The angel of darkness can feel his wings droop on it's own, which is surprising because that has never happened before. He hops off the balcony for the ground and looks at the princess of Hyrule with a calm, yet serious face.

"I even heard that you called her 'Princess.' Is that true?"  
"Yeah. Sounds un-myself right there, huh?"  
"Well...no."  
"No?"  
"(giggles) Not at all. (sighs) You know Dark Pit, I've never seen this side of you before."  
"Yeah, go ahead and make fun of me about it."  
"No really. I though that you were mean and careless, but you turn out to be a nice guy."  
"Well, now you know something about me."  
"Also...I noticed that you were looking at my earrings earlier."  
"Uh...you knew? I mean, how?"  
"You can't predict that a girl like me can't see when she sees everything."

Dark Pit has no words about her statement. Of course she would catch him in the act and tease about it. The angel of darkness scoffs and immediately looks away from the princess of Hyrule. Zelda sighs at his response and pulls out something from her possessions.

"Dark Pit, don't look at me now. I'm about to do something."  
"Huh? What's-?"  
"I said don't look!"  
"O...kay...?"  
"But don't yell. This might hurt...a little."

Before the angel of darkness could question the princess of Hyrule about it, he suddenly feels pain coming from his earlobes. This made him jolt a little and wince, but then he feels warmth that seems to be soothing the pain. Once the pain was gone, the warmth from his earlobes vanish and then he looks at her.

"What did you do, Zelda?"  
"I put the earrings on your ears."  
"You...what?"

Zelda pulls out a mirror for Dark Pit to see his reflection and sure enough, there are earrings attached to his earlobes.

"Ha ha, very funny."  
"I want you to have them since you took an interest in them. In fact, it suits you better than me."  
"...Really, Zelda?"  
"Yup."

Rather than scowl at her, Dark Pit instead laughs at her. Zelda blinks and looks at him with confusion about why until he finally finishes his laugh.

"You sure know how to give out awkward gifts."  
"U-U-Um..."  
"(chuckles) You know what? I think I like you, Princess."  
"R-Really? Because I-"

 _Whoa, red flag here! Did he just called me Princess?!_

"Did you just-?!"  
"Yeah, I did. I called you Princess. Or do you prefer 'blondie' better?" Dark Pit taunts with a smirk.

At that moment, Zelda blushes heavily while getting angry. Now she knows that he can really push her buttons. With that, she playfully bonks his head with her fists.

"You're such a meanie~!" Zelda said with a pout.  
"Okay, okay. Settle down."  
"Fine...Pittoo."

Now it's Dark Pit's turn to get angry since she knows how to push his buttons.

"I said don't call me that!"  
"Too bad, I can, Pittoo."

Dark Pit smirks at her attitude and decides to play back at the princess of Hyrule.

"I'll keep calling you 'blondie' if you don't stop calling me 'Pittoo' then~"  
"I'll keep calling you 'Pittoo' if you don't stop calling me 'blondie' then~"

As they begin to walk away from the balcony from the hallway, they begin to playfully shove each other lightly several times until the princess of Hyrule gives Pittoo one final shove. Afterwards she bolts to another hallway with Dark Pit chasing her.

* * *

In the distance, there is the goddess of light with the angel of light at her side, having seen the bond between the two.

"Well they're getting along just fine, aren't they?" Palutena chuckles.  
"Yeah! I didn't know Pittoo could become best friends with the new Zelda!"  
"Especially when she gave him her earrings."  
"I bet they look cool on him!"

With that, Palutena begins to walk away to another hallway with Pit following her.

"Hey, Lady Palutena?"  
"Yes, Pit?"  
"Can I have earrings too?"  
"...Maybe."  
"Really?"  
"No."  
"Aww..."

* * *

 **Tsubasa: Finished it with about +3600 words. Whoa.**

 **Pit, you're too innocent for earrings. ._.**  
 **Pit: Aww... :(**

 **Okay, so I got something to say. I love Zelda's new design in the upcoming Super Smash Brother game (Super Smash Brothers Universe). It's the design based on The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds, which I have started to play for the first time since yesterday. I'm looking forward to play as her once SSB5 is released, since I'm a Zelda main at heart. I'm gonna miss her Twilight Princess design though, since I'm attached to that design the most.**

 **If you like the one-shot, rate and review about it.**


End file.
